Get Your Game On
by Koryusai Kuramochi
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak muda yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang raja duel dan awal kisahnya di mulai di sekolah yang bernama Duel Academia.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any Yu-Gi-Oh! Series

Warning : AU, Card Battle, School live, OOC, Typo, crossovers, dll.

Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak muda yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang raja duel dan awal kisahnya di mulai di sekolah yang bernama Duel Academia.

**Turn One: Prologue**

**Naruto POV**

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan aku sedang dalam perjalan menuju sebuah pelabuhan. Disanalah terdapat sebuah kapal pesiar yang akan membawaku ke sebuah pulau dimana didalam pulau tersebut terletak sekolah untuk para duelist bernama Duel Academia. Duel Academia adalah sekolah yang memiliki materi pelajaran yang sebagian besar berhubungan dengan duel. Meskipun begitu tetapi disana masih tetap mengajarkan pelajaran seperti matematika, sejarah, dan pelajaran lainnya yang menurutku semua itu membosankan.

Akhirnya aku tekah tiba di pelabuhan dan akupun melihat sepertinya banyak orang yang akan bersekolah di Duel Akademia. Setelah aku masuk dengan beberapa orang lain yang akan memiliki tujuan sama denganku lalu kapal itupun berangkat.

**Normal POV**

Setelah murid-murid baru berdatangan ke pulau dimana Duel Akademia berada, proses penyeleksian siswapun dimulai. Tes pun dibagi untuk beberapa bagian yaitu tes tertulis dan tes duel. Bagi siswa yang memiliki nilai baik di kedua tes tersebut akan ditempatkan di kelas menengah yaitu kelas Ra Yellow sementara yang memiliki nilai buruk akan ditempatkan di kelas Slifer Red. Akan tetapi untuk wanita akan ditempatkan di kelas tertinggi yaitu kelas Obelisk Blue yang memiliki fasilitas serupa dengan hotel bintang lima dimana siswa disana telah melewati sekolah Pra Akademia dan memiliki skill yang tinggi.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju duel arena dimana akan diadakan tes duel setelah dia menyelesaikan tes tertulis, tanpa sengaja bertubrukan Naruto dengan seseorang dan decknya jatuh berserakan.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab orang yang ditubruknya tersebut.

Orang yang ditubrukpun membantunya untuk merapikan deck milik Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Seru orang yang ditubruk.

"Oh ya kamu anak barukan." Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan memberi ini kepadamu." Lalu pria itu memberikan empat buah kartu kepadanya.

"Terima kasih." Tapi saat dia menoleh orang itu sudah tidak ada.

"Dasar orang aneh." Katanya, lalu dia melirik jam tangannya dan langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju duel arena karena dia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit.

"Gara-gara orang aneh itu aku jadi terlambat." Rutuknya sembari berlari.

Sesampainya di sana dia memanjat gerbang yang sudah ditutup dan menghiraukan seruan penjaga disana. Dia berlari menuju arena dimana dia meliat ada dua orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan tesnya.

"Hey kau terlambat ya." Seru orang yang berambut gaya nanas menghampirinya.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hey Shikamaru." Seru seorang pria yang berambut bergaya pantat ayam berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke kau ini berisik sekali." Balas orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru tadi.

"Mau lihat hasil tes tadi ga." Ucapnya dengan santai.

"Iya-iya." Jawabnya dengan malas-malasan lalu ia melirik kearah Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin mengikuti tes lapor dulu sama orang yang pakai masker disana." Sambil menunjuk ke samping arena di dekat mereka.

Lalu naruto langsung mendatangi orang yang ditunjuk itu.

"Maaf pa aku telat, kapan aku mulai tesnya." Ucapnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Baiklah karena aku sedang baik hati aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan."

"Terima kasih Pa. Sekarang siapa yang akan mengujiku."

"Karena kau terlambat maka aku yang akan mengujimu secara langsung."

**Turn End**

Ini fic pertama saya jadi maaf kalau gaje atau aneh.

Kalau berkenan tinggalkan review untuk saya OK.


	2. Here Come The Heroes

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any Yu-Gi-Oh! Series

Warning : AU, Card Battle, School live, OOC, Typo, crossovers, dll.

Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak muda yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang raja duel dan awal kisahnya di mulai di sekolah yang bernama Duel Academia.

Catatan:  
>"Obrolan."<br>_"Pemikiran."  
><em>'Nama Kartu' 

**Turn Two: Here Come Heores**

**(Balkon Arena)**

"Hey apa ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa Itachi?" Tanya seorang gadis barambut biru gelap kepada orang yang berambut hitam disampingnya.

"Kurasa ini juga terlalu berlebihan Hinata."

"Iya, aku dengar guru Kakashi kan memiliki kartu yang sangat langka di decknya."

"Tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik. Ayo kita nikmati saja pertunjukan ini."

**(Arena Duel)**

"Baiklah murid baru ayo kita mulai duelnya." Kata si pria bermasker kepada anak berambut duren.

"Ayo." Jawabnya dengan semangat.

"DUEL." (Kakashi LP 4000) (Naruto LP 4000)

Duelpun dimulai dengan masing masing mengambil lima buah kartu. Ditangan Kakashi ada 'Confiscation', 'Magnet Circle LV2', 'Ancient Gear Golem', dan dua buah 'Ancient Gear'. Sementara di tangan Naruto ada 'Elemental Hero Avian', 'Elemental Hero Necroshade', 'Elemental Hero Sparkman', 'The Warrior Returning Alive', 'Skyscraper'. Dan Naruto mengambil giliran pertama.

"Aku mulai, Draw." Naruto mengambil sebuah kartu dari deck dan menyimpan di tangannya.

"Aku panggil 'Elemental Hero Avian' dalam mode bertahan (Atk 1000 Dfn 1000) dan giliranku selesai."

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku, Draw." Seru Kakashi.

"Aku aktifkan kartu Magic 'Confiscation' dengan membayar 1000 LP (Kakashi LP 3000) untuk membuang satu kartu dari tangan lawan." Lalu Naruto menunjukan kartu di tangannya dan Kakashi menunjuk kartu 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' untuk dibuang ke kuburan.

"Aku aktifkan kartu Magic 'Magnet Circle LV2' untuk memanggil kartu bertipe Machine dengan level dua atau kurang dari kartu di tangan dan aku memanggil khusus 'Ancient Gear' dalam posisi menyerang (Atk 100 Dfn 800). Lalu apabila ada 'Ancient Gear' di arena maka aku dapat memanggil khusus 'Ancient Gear' dari kartu ditangan dalam mode menyerang."

"Dan dengan mengorbankan dua buah 'Ancient Gear' aku akan panggil 'Ancient Gear Golem' dalam mode menyerang (Atk 3000 Dfn 3000)." Lalu munculah monster yang sangat besar dari bawah tanah.

"Hebat besar sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kagum.

"Dengan ini aku akan menyerang 'Elemental Hero Avian'." Lalu monster itu memukul 'Elemental Hero Avian' hingga hancur dan mengenai Naruto (Naruto LP 2000).

"Kenapa LP ku berkurang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku lupa untuk bilang bahwa apabila 'Ancient Gear Golem' menyerang monster dalam posisi bertahan maka lawan akan menerima dampak sesuai dengan perbedaan antara kekuatan serang 'Ancient Gear Golem' dan kekuatan bertahan monster yang diserangnya."

"Baik sekarang giliranku, Draw."

"Aku panggil 'Elemental Hero Clayman dalam posisi bertahan (Atk 800 Dfn 2000) dan aku pasang satu kartu pembalik, giliranku selesai."

"Sekarang giliranku Draw."

"Aku serang 'Elemental Hero Clayman' dengan 'Ancient Gear Golem'." (Naruto LP 1000)

Saat monsternya hancur Naruto mengaktifkan sebuah kartu.

"Aku aktifkan kartu Trap 'Hero Signal' yang hanya bisa aktif apabila monsterku hancur dalam pertarungan untuk memanggil khusus satu monster dengan level empat atau kurang dari deck yang memiliki nama 'Elemental Hero' dalam teksnya , dan aku memanggil 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' dalam mode bertahan (Atk 1200 Dfn 800)."

"Kau pikir dengan kartu-kartu lemah seperti itu kau akan bisa mengalahkanku." Kata Kakashi dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja aku akan menang karena aku akan menjadi raja duel." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Giliranku, Draw." Saat dia melihat kartunya dia langsung tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, huh? Akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa kau akan kalah sehingga kau kehilangan otakmu, hahahahaha." Sindir Kakashi sembari tertawa dengan keras.

"Mungkin kau benar kalau kartuku ini memang lemah jika bergerak secara individual. Tetapi kalau bersatu kartuku ini tidak akan terkalahkan." Kakashipun terheran-heran dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku aktifkan kartu Magic 'The Warrior Returning Alive' untuk mengambil satu monster tipe Warrior dari kuburan ke tangan dan aku mengambil 'Elemental Hero Avian' , lalu aku aktifkan kartu Magic 'Polymerization' untuk menggabungkan 'Elemental Hero Avian' di tanganku dan 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' di arena untuk memanggil 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' dari deck ekstra dalam posisi menyerang (Atk 2100 Dfn 1200)."

"Tetap saja walaupun kekuatan serang monstermu melebihi dua ribu tidak akan melebihi monsterku yang memiliki kekuatan serang tiga ribu."

"Memang, tapi aku akan mengaktifkan kartu Field Magic 'Skyscraper'." Saat itu muncul gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari bawah tanah.

"Dengan ini akan kuselesaikan semua ini, 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' serang 'Ancient Gear Golem'."

"Bodoh kekuatan serangnya masih dibawah kekuatan serang monsterku." Seru Kakashi dengan nada melecehkan.

"Kalau begitu aku aktifkan kemampuan khusus dari 'Skyscraper' yaitu apabila monster yang memiliki nama 'Elemental Hero' dalam teksnya menyerang monster dengan kekuatan lebih tinggi maka kekuatan serangnya akan bertambah sebesar seribu dalam pertarunga." 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' (Atk 3100 Dfn 1200)

'Ancient Gear Golem' pun hancur dan member dampak kepada Kakashi sebesar LP 100 (Kakashi LP 2900).

"Mungkin itu bisa menghancurkan monsterku tapi ini masih belum berakhir."

"Oh ya, baiklah aku aktifkan kemampuan khusus 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' yaitu apabila dia menghancurkan monster lewat pertarungan maka akan memberikan dampak tambahan sesuai kekuatan serang monster yang dihancurkannya kepada pemilik monster tersebut." Wajah Kakashipun terlihat terkejut.

"Itu berarti kau akan menerima dampak tambahan sebesar LP 3000." Dengan itu LP Kakashipun mencapai tidak tersisa lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menang kan ,dattebayo." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"_Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau pergi dari sekolah ini karena telah mempermalukanku." _Pikir Kakashi.

**(Balkon Arena)**

"Anak itu lumayan juga yah Itachi." Seru Hinata kepada Itachi.

"Hn."

"Hah kau selalu saja seperti itu." Sembari keluar dari area tersebut.

Disisi lain ada seseorang yang memperhatikan duel tersebut.

"Cih, sok sekali anak itu. Akan ku hancurkan dia" Sembari meliat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

**Turn End**

Hah akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua.

Kalau kalian bingung masalah duelnya jangan ragu untuk bertanya.

Seperti biasa untuk meninggalkan kesan-kesan kalian di kolom review.

Untuk yang menanyakan tentang empat kartu yang diberikan oleh orang asing itu akan dijelaskan di chapter mendatang.

Keep Reading.


End file.
